Une vie pour me chercher, une vie pour te trouver
by Lysbeth Naadasty
Summary: Un perso sorti de mon rp et qui continue sa route. Sur son chemin: Drago Malefoy. Toujours opposés? Oui. Enfin...oui?


Chapitre 1 : Retour aux sources, petite Netys deviendra grande. 

Une chaude journée d'été, d'été paradisiaque comme beaucoup les aimaient. Le voyage avait été long, très long, interminable et oppressant. La jeune fille avait quitté sa résidence d'été pour rejoindre celui qui l'avait conviée à rejoindre son manoir. Etrange ? Netys s'était méfiée. Celui qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à travers les frasques de ses premières années. Dehors, la pluie faisait tambour battant, venant frapper violemment les hautes vitres du hall de la demeure. Netys restait là, à admirer le déluge de l'extérieur, la pluie violente qui se rebellait contre la chaleur étouffante qui sévissait depuis des jours ; le ciel grondait, inondant la pénombre de lumière vive suivie d'un grognement venu de nulle part. Comme si le fait de se retrouver face à cette rebellion naturelle la rapprochait de ces quelques mois, ces quelques années qui s'étaient écoulées. Tout lui semblait si loin,

Issue d'une famille noble, Netys avait grandi dans le Nord de l'Angleterre dans une région vaste et prospère, administrée depuis des générations par les membres de sa famille.

Netys Angélique Scarlett Slyth n'était pourtant pas à ce qu'on pourrait dire une Anglaise de pure souche.

Née d'un père arrogant, qui s'adonnait à la magie douteuse, froid, distant, hautain et un tantinet cruel, doté d'une pointe de sadisme, ce dernier s'était entiché d'une belle jeune femme en visite dans son pays, Akhésa, avec qui il décida de faire sa vie, sur un coup de tête qui s'avéra le bon.

Il se trouvait que la jeune fille en question, héritière d'un joli petit magot avait quitté son pays natal pour émigrer au pays de la pluie et du froid qui baignait les landes du manoir Slyth.

Ces deux là s'étaient parfaitement retrouvés. Cupides, n'ayant pour seule religion que celle de l'or, les époux Slyth coulaient des jours heureux dans leur province où la vie leur était si facile...

Et c'est en cette soirée de Décembre, nuit du solstice légendaire que naquit Netys, enfant engendrée d'un homme droit, fier et de haute lignée et d'une femme mystérieuse mais au port droit et fier, à l'oeil aiguisé et au respect immuable. Solstice d'hiver, nuit la plus longue de l'année qui s'avéra être un calvaire pour la maîtresse de maison qui passa de longues heures à tenter d'extirper la progéniture de ses entrailles sans se soucier de ce que cette entité pouvait être, il fallait que ça sorte, rien de plus.

La réaction des deux époux ne fut pas forcément celle que tout parent aurait adoptée. Akhésa Slyth, devenue Ellen Eleanor Jamie Slyth pour le bien de son rang, hurla de déspespoir. Elle ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'un gamin, et encore moins d'une gamine.

Sir Peter Morgan Vlad Slyth, y vit quant à lui, un moyen de perpétuer sa lignée et, après avoir menacée sa femme de la séquestrer de force, elle renonça à l'idée de se lacérer le ventre pour en sortir l'enfant.

C'est donc une jolie petite fille qui naquit ce soir là, jolie petite fille qui, dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, terrifia le chirurgien qui l'avait mise au monde. Ses yeux étaient jaunes comme ceux d'un chat, comme ceux du démon.

Ce petit incident ne fit que monter légèrement l'enfant dans l'estime de sa mère.

Il fut ensuite question de lui trouver un nom. Sa mère insista pour lui donner le prénom de Nephtys, déesse qui, disait elle, lui rappelait son pays. Son père qui tenait à garder la pureté de son rang, de ses racines et le prestige de sa maison, la força à le transformer en Netys.

Après quelques menaces, elle accepta car, dans l'Egypte ancienne, la syllabique qui signifiait les principes, la justice, les scrupules et la compassion était le "ph".

La déesse Nephtys, d'où est tiré mon prénom signifie: "La Glorieuse compassion" si l'on traduit mot à mot. Néanmoins, la déesse est représentée comme recouverte d'or et princesse car belle-fille de rê. Elle en reste néanmoins vertueuse.

La transformation de Nephtys en Netys montre le dénuement de la déesse devant le pouvoir, celle qui abandonne tous ses principes et la morale pour la gloire.

Et ce prénom lui correspondit, par la suite à merveille.

Angélique semblait à Peter Slyth une obligation pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon, en dotant sa fille d'un prénom aussi doux, il écartait ainsi toute suspection de pratique de la magie noire...

Quant à Scarlett qui signifiait en Anglait "Ecarlate", ou encore pourpre, c'était un rappel au sang, tout autant qu'un espoir. Durant sa jeunesse, sa mère, féministe, lui avait lu un passage d'un livre dont l'Héroïne était une jeune écossaise habitant aux Etats Unis, une jeune Scarlett O'Hara, pleine d'ambition qui avait réussi à s'enrichir et surpasser les autres par sa détermination et son amour de l'argent.

L'éducation de Netys en tant que sorcière commença très vite.

Sa mère, qui avait étudié dans une école arabe qu'elle avait toujours refusé de nommer, au grand étonnement de son entourage, s'occupa de lui donner une éducation de dame, stricte, portant sur l'élégance, le raffinement, du moins était ce qu'elle était sensée faire car c'est plutôt l'art de la manigance, de la dissimulation qu'elle lui enseigna.

Sa mère qui auparavent se désinterressait totalement de l'enfant, voyait désormais chez sa fille des qualités qui la forcèrent à la transformer en femme serpent ou plutôt en femme Cobra..insigne de sa famille.

Son père lui enseignait plutôt la morale, l'honneur de la famille, lui racontait les exploits d'untel, les magouilles de cet oncle, la richesse d'un autre, le pouvoir d'une femme et la puissance d'une autre, veillant à ce que sa fille perpétue l'honneur et la grandeur de la famille Slyth.

Netys vécu en même temps entourée et seule. Elle était dans une maison où volaient et passaient suantité de monde mais jamais elle n'avait reçu le moindre amour. Elle avait compris très tôt qu'elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle même.

Son père était froid et regardait d'un mauvais oeil cette fille qui se montrait beaucoup trop assurante, beaucoup trop ambitieuse, beaucoup trop forte. Il aurait aimé une petite fille docile sage et se mariant à un riche noble, une pondeuse qui perpétuerait la lignée Slyth. Sa mère, elle, voyait en sa fille, une arme féministe, fière de voir se réincarner en ce petit être, ce qu'elle même aurait pu être si elle ne s'était pas mariée.

[ahttp://bb124726.free.fr/163107/Netys/mere.bmpEllen[/a [ahttp://bb124726.free.fr/163107/Netys/pere.bmpVlad [/a

Netys, fourbe, sachant toujours arriver à ses fins, usait de son charme pour embobiner tous ceux qui se posaient en travers de sa route.

Dotée d'une réelle intelligence, elle savait mener dès sa plus tendre enfance, ses camarades en bateau.

En effet, qui aurait pu soupçonner une enfant de dix ans, cachée sous de longues bouclettes brunes, une peau d'un blanc pur et de yeux d'un vert tendre, dissimulait une véritable machine attirée par le pouvoir, visant l'excellence et utilisant, pour cela, tout ce qui pouvait lui servir, quitte à écraser les autres.

D'ailleurs c'était ce qui lui plaisait! Ses parents, à l'âge de 7 ans avaient décidé de la placer dans une école préparatoire pour de haute classe pour qu'elle se familiarise avec "Le Monde" comme ils disaient. Ils espéraient faire entrer dès son plus jeune âge Netys dans la cour et les mondanités.

Malheureusement, la jeune enfant semblait ne pas se complaire dans cette vision des choses. Elle voulait viser le sommet et non se contenter d'une vie de petite minette courant de salon en salon.

Elle voulait une vie trépidente et où elle aurait réellement le pouvoir...

A l'école, elle se fit rapidement une place. Elle ne se sentait à sa place que parmis ceux qui écrsaient les autres.

Malgré son jeune âge, elle avait compris que le pouvoir appartenait aux forts et non aux faibles.

A l'âge de onze ans elle eut à faire un choix. Plus aucun precepteur ne voulant s'occuper d'elle par peur de finir avec une oreille brûlée due à "une erreur de visée avec sa baguette", son père proposa de la marier. La fille protesta, la mère s'y opposa. Elle, voulait devenir une grande sorcière et non se contenter de ces sorts de ménage et autres stupidités qu'elle avait appris depuis sa tendre enfance et, pour cela, elle comptait bien aller jusqu'où elle le voulait.

Elle avait bien remarqué que, même sans baguette, certains de ses désirs intenses lors de grosses colères ou autre se réalisaient.

Elle voyait ici un nouveau moyen d'étendre sa domination de petite fille à d'autres et, à force de persuasion, réussi à convaincre ses parents, elle partait à Poudlard.


End file.
